


「Sunshine Metropolis; 日照都市」

by yuren



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I'm Not Sure If I Can Write Anything Else TBH, It's A S O F A This Time :'), M/M, No It's Not A Bed, Timeskip Occupation Spoilers, Yes It's Another Rainy Day Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:21:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27094969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuren/pseuds/yuren
Summary: Bokuto makes sure you don’t nap again.
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Reader
Comments: 7
Kudos: 63





	「Sunshine Metropolis; 日照都市」

**Author's Note:**

> **a/n:** this is a birthday fic for my dream travel buddy [megan](https://www.whatisagoodname.tumblr.com)♡♡♡
> 
>  **song rec:** [lover - beyond.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OWOghwTDcBc)

“Good morning, sunshine!”

It’s warm, too warm. A distinctive heat.

“Kou?” Words aren’t coming. “Uh...time? Please?”

“6:30!”

“In the morning?”

“No, silly,” Bokuto laughs. “At night!”

You blink, drowsy. The haze of time, warmth, and strong, sturdy arms.

You try for words again.

“Practice finished already?”

Squished against the living room sofa, you are almost overwhelmed by the warmth and the scent of your strawberry shampoo that Bokuto liberally uses and forgets to thoroughly rinse off.

“Yeah!” He pauses. “I had to rush back really quickly though because it’s raining and you don’t like the rain.”

You’re overheating in the most pleasant way possible.

Your sleepy “I love you” is answered by peppered kisses of twilight strawberries and sunshine.

His affections mix with the rain and buzz of the city streets. The metropolis filters through the high-rise windows. Cars honking and tires skimming over wet, asphalt roads. Dinners to eat, people to go home to. Pitter patter, chitter chatter, it’s your city.

Your eyes settle in the darkening skies. Dusk is dimmed, a strange shade of rain. Pale pinks, dusty purples, fluorescent golds. Bokuto haloes the cityscape, consuming your vision whole.

An eclipse of a twilight’s night.

But you’re not ready to wake up, and Bokuto smells so decidedly sweet, so wonderfully warm. Breathing out a sleepy sigh, you press your face into his cotton-clad heart, hoping he’ll indulge in your risky nap.

“Hey hey hey, sunshine.”

His voice booms out, cutting through your sleepy raindrop evening.

You smush your face into his chest further, impossibly close. He laughs.

Pulling away, you glare up at him.

The best mistake.

Sun in his eyes, brighter than the city and twilight combined. Bokuto is beaming at you. You can’t help it. Your eyes soften.

Bokuto Koutarou is easy to love.

“Okay, okay,” you smile tiredly, finger coming up to press lightly on his nose. “I’m up.”

He gives the pad of your finger a quick kiss.

“You can’t sleep or you’ll stay up again tonight, sunshine.” This time, he remembers to lower his voice, softening his strong tenor to a gentle rumble so as to not disturb the waking stars.

You sigh, tapping his nose. “I know, but I’m so so tired.”

Bokuto’s eyes darken as his nose scrunches up in thought. You’re happy to just lay here and look at him forever, in this exact second, surreality and haziness of rainy dusks and emerging city lights clinging onto his sunlit form. It’s like they’re grasping onto their brightest source of light.

Bokuto Koutarou is so easy to love.

“I know!” He whispers eagerly. “I’ll ask you questions before dinner gets here!”

You chuckle quietly, smoothing his freshly showered hair from his face. “Sure, Kou, ask away.”

“Okay, here goes,” he grins at you, a curious excitement in his eyes. “What do you dream about?”

Recently, Bokuto has taken a deep dive into spaces that had never passed his mind.

 _Growth_ , Akaashi called it.

Considerations for twilight mornings, appreciation for sunset silences, Bokuto is learning that even existence at one hundred and twenty percent deserves its quiet nights. Sometimes, he remembers to refill your shampoo. Sometimes, he softens his voice when you’re tired. Sometimes, he asks these questions to accompany you.

Consider it the magic of rainy dusks and twilight hearts.

But sometimes Bokuto forgets to consider that you just woke up from a badly timed nap.

“What?” You stare at him blankly. You know he’s not asking you about your dreams of dandelion wishes and midnight gardens filled with co-parented plant babies named Milk and Meat.

“What do you dream about?” He repeats, undeterred, still beaming at you through the darkening city.

“You still gotta tell me more than that, Kou,” you laugh, gently nudging his arm so it rests comfortably under your head.

Careful not to fall off the couch, Bokuto accommodates you like the sun slowly aligning itself with the earth.

“Akaashi asked me this question a while ago. I didn’t know how to answer.”

“Hmm, did you ask him the question back?”

“Yeah,” Bokuto pouts, “he said ‘too much.’”

You giggle, resting a hand on his cheek. Bokuto leans into the touch.

“Akaashi’s very interesting.”

“He is! He’s the best.”

“I’d like to meet him in person one day.”

“Yeah! He said the same thing about you!” Bokuto pauses mid-grin. His eyes crease with a golden flare, reflecting the lights of the nearby apartments that just welcomed back their inhabitants. “But you can’t like him more than you like me.”

“Can he like me more than he likes you?” You do your best to control the slow smirk tugging at your lips.

His eyes simmer down as he considers this question seriously. Your heart swells. This is the love he is willing to walk towards like a sun learning to embrace the ground.

“Yeah,” he smiles, pulling you flush against his chest once again, bringing you directly into the warmth.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah, because you’re you,” he mumbles into the crown of your head, his words a trigger for the fireworks in your little galaxy of sunlit affections.

You‘re awake now.

A flush surges beneath your skin as you pull away abruptly. “When did you get so smooth?”

“Akaashi said it’d work.”

“What would?”

“Being honest with you,” he grins innocently, rosy starlight on his cheeks.

You don’t think your heart can take it anymore.

Your face contorts into a fusion of a frown and an insuppressible grin. “You- I’m going to explode.”

Bokuto looks at you with alarm, eyes widening in time with the rise of your body temperature.

“Wait, no! Don’t explode!” He cries softly. “That’d be very bad, sunshine.”

He pulls you back in, wrapping his arms around your very very warm body. Such irony that he’s the only thing preventing the earth from disintegrating in the sun right now.

Once, when Bokuto left his conversation with Akaashi on hold, the Tokyo-based editor thanked you for being a grounding force in your sunshine’s life. But you’ve always felt that perhaps, the earth circles the sun for a reason.

Bokuto Koutarou is indeed easy to love.

“Kou, to answer your question, I dream about plants. And warm apple pies. And onigiri.”

“Myaasam’s onigiri?”

“Sure,” you laugh. “You still have to take me there, you know?”

Bokuto nods vehemently.

“Okay, but most of all, I dream about you.”

Of sunlight and embraces of a very real warmth, even on dreamy, rainy days.

“I’m gonna melt too,” Bokuto pouts.

“Okay!” You laugh again as his face falls at your easy answer.

It’s fun loving him.

“What do you dream about, Kou?”

“Nothing.”

“Huh?”

“Don’t need to dream,” he beams at you, hand playing with your fingers as he smooths over each and every one of them. “Everything is here.”

Oh, right. One hundred and twenty percent.

Bokuto doesn’t know what he’s done wrong when you suddenly burst into tears. He fusses over you, completely flummoxed, absolutely flustered.

You try to tell him through smiling tears that you’re alright, truly.

You aren’t sure why you’re crying either. Perhaps it’s the sleep that still has yet to clear, or perhaps it’s the evening that seems like the morning and dusk and deep night all at once, and all of this is drowned in the intoxication of real stars, artificial stars, and the earth’s rain that washes them all away.

It’s grey, it’s black, it’s a purple haze, and most of all, it’s gold.

It’s the worried and confused boy before you, honest frown on his face, kindness in his eyes, heart in the forever sun.

Your mortal sun. You are the earth that grounds him, grounded by him. And you aren’t afraid to get too close, for he heals and burns. It’s a love that you learn to temper with, that he learns to coexist with.

Bokuto Koutarou is easy to love.

Bokuto Koutarou loves easily.

As a sun simply burns it’s brightest until it can no longer burn, fuelled by the promise of mortality and reality, Bokuto loves brightly. In his own way, he accommodates to sun cycles, moon cycles, the stars, the planets, and the forces out there in the big, bad world. He learns about the simplicity of earth while continue to shine brightly as the sun always does.

In this corner of the world, in this room as big as the entire universe, with the city rains and lights and people enjoying dinner and their own twilight suns around you, his arms around you, his warmth around you, this is everything.

Bokuto Koutarou doesn’t dream.

He simply loves.


End file.
